User talk:Faern.
Archives: 1 2 3 Image rename Hello there. I was doing a general spelling check and that lead me to the following image: File:Pinapple Plant.jpg. As you can see, pineapple is spelled wrong. It's not a big deal as no one sees that anyway unless you look at the coding of the image, but still, I thought it'd be nice if it was spelled correctly anyway ^^". Anyway, have a good day! 20:03, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Same for this image. 20:10, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :That's better than no (descriptive) name at all, like quite a lot of our images. :P Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed. Perhaps I'll compile a list with images to rename sometime to bug you later with that ;-) ::Speaking of images, don't they need to be licensed somehow as they are taken from a copyright-protected film? 01:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Wikia is located in the US where fair use laws apply which define a (fuzzy) line for uses that don't require permission. If you want to rename larger quantities of files, I could probably get Wikia staff to enable file move rights for the rollback user group and assign you to that group. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::And a belated sorry on my front for misspelling that :P--Cadellin (talk) 20:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Greetings; some interesting tag-team editing going on with all these DS articles. I think I have finally run out of information in the DS version although the PC is still a goldmine. I just put up a table of lore abilities, you wouldn't happen to know how to colour the top rows would you? kìyevame! --Cadellin (talk) 20:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I am absolutely confident that you will get us beyond the 1000 articles mark until Avatar 2. :-) Do you want to add background colors to the table headers? If so, then instead of |Some Text :use |style="background-color:"|Some Text :with being either some color name like red or # followed by a hexadecimal encoded RGB color, like #123ABC (color picker of Photoshop or GIMP may come in handy). For text color, use the color attribute, instead of background-color. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks :D They are not only coloured but center aligned now, I'm on a roll. Thanks for the help! --Cadellin (talk) 12:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Picture fix Hei, could I bother you to delete some old versions of two pictures, so they wouldn't confuse anybody else. one and two (the top pictures are whet they should look like). I didn't check Sevineyo's Mother picture before, and thought it was Sevineyo, they have the same look, but Sevineyo is depicted a bit younger (smaller).--KillerZ (talk) 00:06, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :I deleted the version which you mistakenly uploaded with a wrong filename. However, keeping older versions of images is fine and intended. People won't see old file versions unless they look at the file history on the File: page. Btw, are you sure those are different characters? They look identical to me in every detail. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 16:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Yup, two different characters, hence my initial error in thinking it was Sevineyo not her mom.--KillerZ (talk) 16:41, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Avatar 2 Vandalism Hey there. I can't help but noticing, but the Avatar 2 page has had pretty much nothing but vandalism from unregistered users. http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_2?action=history Would it be possible to limit it to registered contributors, at least until new information starts appearing again? Cheers, --Cadellin (talk) 16:42, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :There were only two incidents by the same person this year. There is a similar amount of vandalism in other popular articles. As long as the amount of vandalism within a certain time frame doesn't get out of hand, I wouldn't worry about it. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 10:00, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Timeline Hi, question: is it plausible that Ryan Lorenz was with the Na'vi for five years and he was kept alive in the link-pod for scientific purposes all that time? If not, then it's a huge plot hole, since he met with Grace Augustine (who arrived on Pandora 5 years after the iOS/Android game) and Moran (another Avatar Driver) at the end of Chapter 14....--KillerZ (talk) 20:46, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have that game, so I can only guess what you are talking about. Since humans need to eat, he certainly couldn't be linked 24/7, but probably many hours per day over a longer period of time. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll get round to that game eventually. Till then just leave as is, I guess.--Cadellin (talk) 00:36, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Faern, Ozzy here, long time no see haha. Found someone in need of a ban: this guy went on a bit of a vandal spree, had to rollback a few articles. Cheers, whom 18:36, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Done. --IWantheUltimateChange (talk) 03:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Long Time Hey Faern! Long time, huh? I've been super busy with college and real life and I kinda lost my interest in Wikia in the long run. I just wanted to know if you where still active and how things were going on around. Best of lucks, -- 05:37, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Long time no see, indeed. We were worried a llama might have eaten you. :P Yes, I'm still here, keeping this place clean from malevolent beings (a.k.a. vandals). Besides that and posting some news every now and then, there isn't much to do for obvious reasons. LuckyMan is also still around. Are you planning to return for the sequels? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:37, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm still here too, thankyou very much.--Cadellin (talk) 16:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Faern! Cadellin! So good to hear from both of you :D and no, remember llamas are great pets, we ride them all the time :P I know there's not much to do, but it's been a -few- months, so I thought it would be good to say hi or something :P I do hope to come back when production for the sequels start, which hopefully will be soon. I need some Avatar in my life! :::PS: Thank you both and LuckyMan for all the work you've been doing, really! -- 06:32, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm still here too! I'm just very good at lurking. Faern has been awesome attending to all those things that require technical nous. --IWantheUltimateChange (talk) 11:53, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::There actually are a number of articles that need starting: Shane Salerno, Avatar Land and Steven Gould, not to mention the recently announced novel series.--Cadellin (talk) 00:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm still here as well. Lurking around the edges and rolling back bad edits. Skxwang 13:06, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry about that, Faern. :-( Skxwang 14:43, November 19, 2013 (UTC)